Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${2x-3y = 11}$ ${x = 6y+10}$
Explanation: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $6y+10$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${2}{(6y+10)}{- 3y = 11}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $12y+20 - 3y = 11$ $9y+20 = 11$ $9y+20{-20} = 11{-20}$ $9y = -9$ $\dfrac{9y}{{9}} = \dfrac{-9}{{9}}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 6y+10}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 6}{(-1)}{ + 10}$ $x = -6 + 10$ ${x = 4}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {2x-3y = 11}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${2x - 3}{(-1)}{= 11}$ ${x = 4}$